


di maschere e di rose

by romanticasemiva



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU grande come una casa, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, beast!Fab, beauty!Ermal, beauty&beast!au, che bravo amico Montanari, fine XIX secolo, il fantasma dell'opera??
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticasemiva/pseuds/romanticasemiva
Summary: Mettiamo che due anime affini si incontrino in una bellissima giornata di maggio, in un bosco tra la neve fresca. La prima cela il suo volto dietro una maschera di porcellana per paura di mostrarsi al mondo. La seconda, schiva e disobbediente, si è avventurata troppo in là rendendosi conto troppo tardi che ormai era nei guai.Dal testo:"“Io me ne stavo andando.” balbettò il riccio.“Non puoi più” tuonò l’altro avanzando verso di lui “Tu mi hai visto”.Quella figura pareva un fantasma, il mantello svolazzava al vento ed Ermal non riusciva a distinguere il corpo al di sotto di esso.Ermal rimase pietrificato, nelle vene la forte tentazione di correre e scappare via il più veloce possibile, non ci riuscì. Sentì solo il panico che gli faceva tremare le ossa poi svenne tra la neve fresca che continuava a scendere copiosa dal cielo."





	1. I

“Tu non sai cosa sia l’amore" sentenziò la donna, la voce più bassa del normale come se quasi provenisse dall’oltretomba.

Fabrizio rise di gusto portandosi una mano al petto, strizzò gli occhi perchè  _ehi chi è costei per dire a Fabrizio, ricco rampollo della famiglia Mobrici, di dire cosa deve o non deve fare._

“Lei chi è per dirlo?” sorrise sfacciato Fabrizio prendendo poco seriamente le parole dell'anziana donna davanti a lui.

La donna alzò le mani e raddrizzò la schiena, il lungo mantello che le copriva il volto le scivolò dalle spalle scoprendo una forma lunga e sinuosa di una splendida ragazza dai capelli argentei, gli occhi color del ghiaccio puntati in quelli nocciola del ragazzo sull’uscio.

Il principino rimase di stucco inchinandosi leggermente davanti a quella visione, la bellissima donna emanava un'aura di luce bianchissima che impediva quasi di vedere oltre lei.  

“Pagherai per questo” concluse lo spirito dai capelli argento.

Fabrizio non pareva allarmato anzi era calmo, si agitò solo quando lei allungò la mano destra e gli sfiorò il volto, la barba che gli sporcava le guance e il profilo perfetto. Egli non si ritrasse beato da quel tocco leggero e morbido. Gli occhi magnetici della ragazza erano puntati in quelli del ragazzo tanto che gli impedivano di percepire quella mano che, piano, diventava sempre più bollente e ora premeva sull’occhio sinistro, poi sull’orecchio e infine sulla guancia. Fabrizio cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, quando lo fece urlò dal dolore, sentiva il volto bruciare e percepiva il sangue caldo colargli lungo il collo bianco. La donna ora gli stringeva il polso sinistro, non aveva una presa ferrea ma Fabrizio non riusciva proprio a liberarsi dalla stretta, la sottile pelle del polso si stava deteriorando e, al sol sfiorare della donna, restavano sulla pelle cicatrici ed escoriazioni. Si dimenò dalla presa riuscendo a compiere un paio di passi indietro ancora rapito da quella figura, istintivamente si portò la mano sinistra tra i capelli castani che gli erano ricaduti negli occhi e si accorse, inorridito, che essa era ricoperta di ferite e sangue.

“Cosa mi stai facendo?” urlò in preda al panico.

“Ti sto punendo per il tuo egoismo, ti sto punendo per il tuo odio e orgoglio che mostri spavaldo.” sentenziò lei immobile, la mano ancora a mezz’aria “Non si può vivere senza amore Fabrizio, ricordalo.”

A quelle parole, il ragazzo, si ritirò di scatto provando un forte dolore a tutta la parte sinistra del corpo. Una scarica gli percorse la spina dorsale costringendolo a piegarsi su se stesso. Si guardò le mani e le portò al viso percependo che, la parte sinistra di questo, era ruvida, segnata e sanguinante. Spaventato e tremante guardò in direzione della donna, essa teneva una rosa rossa tra le mani che brillava in quella notte buia.

“L’incantesimo si spezzerà solo quando capirai cosa sia veramente l’amore, hai tempo fino a quando questa rosa non perderà l’ultimo petalo. In caso contrario sparirai con lei da questo mondo e dalla memoria delle persone.”

La donna scomparve nello stesso modo in cui era comparsa e Fabrizio ancora non riusciva a capire, un moto di rabbia e paura lo fece voltare verso il salone di cristallo di quell’enorme castello ancora addobbato a festa ed incominciò a correre verso le maestose scale ricoperte da un lungo e sontuoso tappeto rosso. La vista cominciò ad appannarsi, le gambe cedettero e cadde lungo il corridoio degli specchi trascinandosi lungo il muro e facendo cadere un suo ritratto. Davanti ai suoi occhi si presentò un Fabrizio dipinto in tutta la sua bellezza: i capelli castani pettinati all’indietro, lo sguardo fiero da condottiero quale era, le mani congiunte posate sopra il pomolo dorato di una lunga spada piantata nel terreno. Le spalle larghe erano coperte da un mantello di velluto rosso e bordato di ermellino che gli fasciava il busto e ricadeva sull’erba verde e soffice. Una goccia di sangue sporcò il ritratto andando a macchiare la guancia sinistra di quel ragazzo dipinto, Fabrizio si alzò in piedi a fatica percorrendo quel corridoio che d’un tratto divenne buio, raccogliendo tutte le sue forze cominciò a chiamare aiuto, la voce si era fatta roca e graffiata come se fosse stata portata via dalla donna di ghiaccio.

“Signore, dove è?” qualcuno chiamò, ma quella voce parve lontana alle sue orecchie.

La gamba sinistra cedette, si aggrappò alla tovaglia di un tavolo che scivolò sotto la sua presa facendo cadere a terra vasi e specchi che si ruppero in mille pezzi conficcandosi nelle mani che portò in avanti per attutire la caduta. Urlò ancora dal dolore lancinante che gli provocarono le schegge di vetro, si specchiò in quei cocci: la parte sinistra del volto era martoriata e sfregiata, ricoperta di sangue e mostrava la carne viva al di sotto dello stato di pelle bianca, l’occhio sinistro era diventato color del ghiaccio, freddo eccetto per alcuni capillari rosso fuoco nell’angolo destro. Si ritrasse davanti a quella visione distorta e spaventosa schifando quel volto ferito e sanguinante che gli aveva procurato la donna, si sentiva senza forze e spaventato,  _che cosa gli aveva fatto? Perchè lo aveva fatto?_

“Signore tutto bene?” sentì dei passi e la voce rotta dal fiatone di un suo servo, una mano gli si posò sulla spalla, Fabrizio come scottato si ritrasse voltandosi.

Davanti a lui i tre servi rimasero di pietra, spaventati e inorriditi da quello spettacolo che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi.

“Signore, cosa le è …” pronunciò il più vecchio dei tre ma le parole gli morirono in gola vedendo la mano sinistra martoriata stringere la tovaglia di organza rossa.

“Aiutatemi voi” supplicò ai tre uomini “restate con me, aiutatemi voi” una lacrima calda gli rigò la guancia destra. Per la prima volta era senza forze, senza barriere, ferito, spaventato e ancora inorridito dal suo volto.

I tre camerieri deglutirono a vuoto poi lo aiutarono a rimettersi in piedi e, piano, lo accompagnarono nel salone di cristallo dove, fino ad un’ora prima, una ricca festa aveva avuto luogo. Ora era tutto buio e spento, il portone principale era chiuso e la rosa luminosa era ai piedi di esso. Fabrizio si fermò e la prese tra le mani, ne accarezzò i petali rosso fuoco ed ammirò la luce che emetteva. La stessa della donna.

Recuperò tutte le forze e, da solo, si diresse zoppicando verso i suoi appartamenti situati nell'ala ovest del castello. Si reggeva a fatica alla balustra facendo attenzione ad ogni singolo gradino, gli pareva di star scalando il monte più alto dell’intero pianeta e ad ogni passo una fitta di dolore lo faceva contorcere su se stesso. Il cuore pesava dentro il petto, logoro e arido di emozioni.

Spinse la pesante porta di legno di camera sua, la pioggia batteva sugli ampi vetri e la luce argentata della luna invadeva l’intero spazio facendolo sentire  _sospeso_. Sospeso fra mille dubbi e domande, fra risposte concrete e astratte, fra passioni accese e altre represse su quei libri che ora erano posati su di un tavolo di legno nel mezzo della stanza. Lo liberò da quei tomi facendoli cadere a terra, piano e a fatica sollevò una campana di vetro e vi tolse dei preziosi manoscritti, al loro posto vi posò la rosa accomodandola meticolosamente.

Si avvicinò alla specchiera e si terse il viso e le mani dal sangue e dai cocci di vetro, si cambiò d'abito e indossò un paio di guanti di seta bianca. Si guardò allo specchio notando quanto il suo viso fosse spaventoso e rovinato. Un moto di rabbia gli fece brandire la spada e dirigersi verso il corridoio, ad ogni suo ritratto infliggeva un colpo squarciandolo a metà come se quel gesto potesse risanare ogni ferita che gli aveva procurato la donna, ogni dolore o scossa che sentiva ogni volta che un centimetro di pelle si deturpava e, sanguinante, veniva esposto all’aria.

Si accasciò di fronte all’ennesimo quadro lacerato, dal muro cadde una maschera di ceramica bianca che si spaccò esattamente a metà.

Rivide in quel coccio lucido una rinascita, se la portò al viso e si nascose la metà del volto deturpato con quella copertura smaltata. Doveva convivere con l’immagine di una giovinezza lacerata, sprecata, sanguinolenta, dolorosa e nascosta.

L’amore non lo voleva trovare, avrebbe avuto quel retrogusto di sofferenza.

Chiuso in quella bolla si sarebbe lasciato morire nascondendo al mondo la  _bestia_  in cui si era trasformato.

***

“Insomma Ermal, stai sempre a leggere!” sbuffò sonoramente Marco stringendo al petto un cestino carico di frutta e verdura “ti ho chiesto una mano a fare compere e te stai sempre con quel libro in mano!”.

Ermal chiuse il libro mantenendo l’indice come segnalibro tra le pagine di quel tomo che sua madre gli aveva regalato giusto quella mattina. Mantenne a stento la calma perchè l’avrebbe mandato volentieri _a quel paese_  ma fece roteare gli occhi in segno di resa. Riaprì il libro, piegò la punta più esterna in alto della pagina destra, lo chiuse e lo fece ricadere con un tonfo nel cestino che Marco stava reggendo.

“Così si ammaccano le mele!” sbottò e Ermal non fece che ridacchiare sotto i baffi reggendo a sua volta il cestino in vimini ricolmo di frutta.

“Che cosa stai leggendo, di grazia.” sospirò l’altro controllando che nulla si fosse rovinato sotto il peso di quel libro dalla pesante copertina rilegata.

“Romeo e Giulietta” soffiò Ermal.

“Di cosa parla?“ lo incalzò l’amico.

“E’ inutile che ti parli di queste cose Marco.” sbuffò l’altro piccato ma il più grande non ne volle sapere e chiese, richiese e  _strachiese_  finchè Ermal non cedette rivelandogli l’intera trama.

“William Shakespeare dici, non mi pare di conoscerlo.” tossicchiò infine Marco, Ermal sbuffò frustrato ma anche soddisfatto. In fondo gli aveva insegnato qualcosa che non sapeva e l’aveva reso estremamente di buon umore, proprio come faceva sua madre.

Ci teneva a quella piccola bottega nella quale sfoggiava pezzi d’antiquariato, Ermal sedeva su di uno sgabello e ascoltava la voce melodiosa della madre che leggeva per lui fantastiche storie che lo facevano sognare al punto che tutti lo consideravano, da sempre, un ragazzo con la testa tra le nuvole, un po’ distratto e con quello sguardo da sognatore rimasto intatto nel tempo.

A volte sua madre si accomodava in poltrona e accompagnava una richiesta con un “Su caro, suona per noi” mentre i fratelli si appollaiavano sui due braccioli, Ermal sedeva su di uno sgabello davanti a quel pianoforte a coda di legno scuro appartenuto ad una famiglia di nobili per cui avevano lavorato anni prima. Il ragazzo si sentiva particolarmente libero pigiando quei tasti neri e bianchi, componendo melodie a volte stonate ma di certo sempre ben apprezzate dalla sua piccola e forte famiglia.

In quelle ore spese a suonare riusciva a galleggiare nel tempo e nell’aria, chiuso in una bolla che solo lui poteva percepire, il mondo arrivava ovattato alle sue orecchie, lontano dalle mille preoccupazioni o da una vita che non sentiva adatta.

Ermal non riusciva a concentrarsi realmente in quella mattina dove il cielo era limpido e terso, senza una nuvola bianca che disturbava il quieto calore di un timido sole sul principio di maggio, sentiva nel cuore che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto ma la vera domanda è _cosa?_

Queste sue supposizioni l’avevano sempre turbato, non poteva controllare un sentimento così vago e questo disturbo che si sentiva nel petto non lo aiutava per nulla.

Ad un bivio i due amici, stranamente silenziosi, imboccarono il vicolo di sinistra che li avrebbero condotti fuori dal paese, in aperta campagna. Ermal inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca e si sedette, insieme all’amico, su di un muricciolo guardando la strada polverosa che proseguiva al di sopra di un ponticello che saltava un fiumiciattolo, il suo sguardo vagò ancora per un po’ rimanendo ipnotizzato dal lento movimento di un mulino e lo sciabordio dell’acqua che spingeva le pale della ruota.  

I cestini erano appoggiati a terra ricolmi di frutta di stagione, colorata e succosa che avrebbe deliziato il palato di qualsiasi persona. Rimasero in silenzio, forse per era proprio quello a voler parlare, non c’era imbarazzo e tantomeno stupore. Comunicavano così, Marco capì che l’amico era preoccupato, che il cuore gli doleva ma non chiese nulla, lasciò che la sua mente vagasse in quel cielo terso.

“LA BESTIA, LA BESTIA VA CACCIATA”

L’idillio venne rotto da un paio di voci che avanzavano verso di loro, di scatto i due raccolsero i propri affari tuffandosi dietro il muretto e osservando, ben nascosti, la scena.

“LA BESTIA CI MINACCIA, LA BESTIA VA UCCISA”

“La bestia?” si stupì il ricco “che storia è mai questa?”.

Marco rise e “Questi pazzi sono convinti che nel bosco ci viva una bestia, un giovane uomo vittima di un incantesimo che minacci il nostro villaggio.” pronunciò.

“Che sciocchezza.” sbottò Ermal stando attento a non farsi vedere.

“Ehi guarda lì!” esclamò l’altro tirandogli una gomitata nel costato facendo contorcere l’amico dal dolore. Il gruppo di avventurieri si era fermato sul limitare del bosco posando a terra armi e i propri beni, uno di questi -poco scaltro- perse dalla cinura un sacchetto ricolmo di monete d’oro tra l’erba alta a lato della strada polverosa, lì dove qualsiasi persona potesse vederlo e rubarlo da un momento all’altro.

“Marco, non starai mica pensando di prenderlo?” ma l’amico non stava ascoltando liberandosi i pantaloni dalla cinturona di cuoio per rendere la corsa più leggera e veloce.

“Te lo proibisco.” sussurrò stizzito Ermal stringendo il suo braccio e scoccando una sguardo assassino.

“Avanti, ci dividiamo il bottino!” sorrise di rimando l’altro e “è un gioco da ragazzi basta correre e non guardare indietro.”

“No, io non vengo in questa missione suicida! Sono armati fino ai denti Marco, potrebbero davvero ucciderci!”

“Non fare l’esagerato, corriamo e ci nascondiamo nel bosco. Non ci raggiungeranno mai” e con un sorriso beffardo si sistemò meglio i capelli che gli erano ricaduti negli occhi.

“Marco io non vengo, mi rifiuto.” l’altro sbuffò e si accucciò come un gatto pronto a spiccare un balzo. Ermal fece roteare gli occhi visibilmente frustrato.

“Eddai.” pronunciò l’amico di spalle “una volta ti divertiva tutto ciò”. Aveva ragione, ne avevano combinate di cotte e di crude insieme spaccandosi ossa e sbucciandosi le ginocchia ma dopo tutto l’avevano sempre scampata  _-o quasi-_.

Marco contò tre con le dita per poi uscire dal loro nascondiglio, Ermal gemette in panico e decise di seguirlo in quell’operazione suicida. In preda all’agitazione e con l’adrenalina in corpo, gli stava accanto con la schiena piegata per non farsi vedere tra i piccoli arbusti che crescevano selvaggi.

Mancavano pochi passi per potersi allungare verso quel borsello di pelle chiuso con una cordicina fine fine, pochi passi per poi correre via come il vento tra gli alti alberi del bosco, giusto il tempo di sentire qualcuno sbottare “Ehi voi che state facendo?” nella loro direzione.

“Corri Ermal, corri.” pronunciò Marco per poi scattare e raccattare il sacchetto ricolmo di monete.

Ermal rimase pietrificato, il cuore gli pompava nel petto e minacciava di esplodere, lo sentiva nelle orecchie forte e chiaro.

“EHI TU TORNA INDIETRO” urlò uno degli uomini brandendo un bastone.

_E’ la fine, Marco se ti prendo giuro che non te la faccio passare liscia questa volta._

Le gambe si mossero da sole nella direzione opposta dell’amico e si fiondò nel bosco, correva a perdifiato lungo il sentiero poco battuto perdendosi tra gli alti alberi che oscuravano la brillante luce del sole. Sentiva gli uomini dietro di lui urlare imprecazioni e minacce, Ermal correva ma Marco non era nei paraggi. Il panico si fece spazio annichilendo l’adrenalina, tentò di correre il più veloce possibile evitando i rovi e i tronchi abbattuti che sbarravano la strada, le orecchie erano sempre tese, le voci si facevano sempre più lontane, sempre meno udibili. Si fermò di botto.

Ermal, stordito, si guardò attorno, non c’era più un sentiero, pareva inoltre fosse calata la notte dal buio e la foschia che regnavano in quel luogo, il vento gelido lo colpì in pieno volto e lo costrinse a coprirsi con le proprie braccia.

Guardò a terra e notò che leggero nevischio copriva la fresca e tenera erba,  _strano_.

_A maggio la neve? Bah._

“ECCOLO LA’”

Quel ringhio alle sue spalle gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene, si paralizzò spaventato. Alzò piano lo sguardo notando uno degli uomini con un’ascia in mano, l’adrenalina gli fece fare un balzo in avanti cominciando a correre nell’unica via libera dai rovi.

Sentì il cuore pulsare nelle orecchie, il fiato si faceva sempre più corto ma non poteva mollare, gli stavano alle calcagne.

Ermal notò un’apertura del bosco sulla sinistra, ci si tuffò rotolando in uno spiazzo tra la neve alta, si stese e rimase immobile notando che l’uomo non aveva notato quel suo balzo che invece continuò dritto nella sua corsa sgrazziata e traballante.

Passati un paio di minuti si tirò a sedere e piano tentò di calmare il cuore che gli stava esplodendo nel petto, si guardò attorno.

La neve gli aveva bagnato la camicia di lino grezzo che portava, un brivido di freddo gli percorse la spina dorsale facendolo tremare da capo a piedi.

Alzò lo sguardo.

Un enorme castello si stagliava nel mezzo della radura circondato da alte mura e cancelli dalle punte accuminate. Tutto era buio e cupo, molte finestre erano ridotte in frantumi, da esse penzolavano sospinte dal vento delle tende di velluto rosso sangue ridotte in brandelli, nessuna luce era accesa il che rendeva il castello abbandonato. Si alzò in piedi esausto e, piano, si avvicinò all’alto cancello chiuso. Alte statue di marmo mezze distrutte erano ricoperte di neve e l’enorme portone di legno era chiuso.

Notò delle impronte nella neve fresca, si guardò meglio attorno per capire dove fossero dirette o meglio  _di chi fossero._

“Cosa credi di fare ragazzino?”

Ermal di scatto si voltò spaventato e con l’orrore negli occhi, davanti a lui una figura alta indossava un mantello nero che gli copriva gran parte del corpo e del viso, esponeva solamente la parte sinistra coperta da una maschera di ceramica bianca sbeccata, le labbra del fantoccio erano chiuse e rilassate e, a malapena, Ermal riusciva a vedere quelle contratte dell’uomo davanti a lui.

Intravedeva un occhio color del ghiaccio guardarlo minaccioso.

“Io me ne stavo andando.” balbettò il riccio.

“Non puoi più” tuonò l’altro avanzando verso di lui “Tu mi hai visto”.

Quella figura pareva un fantasma, il mantello svolazzava al vento ed Ermal non riusciva a distinguere il corpo al di sotto di esso.

Ermal rimase pietrificato, nelle vene la forte tentazione di correre e scappare via il più veloce possibile, non ci riuscì. Sentì solo il panico che gli faceva tremare le ossa poi svenne tra la neve fresca che continuava a scendere copiosa dal cielo.  


	2. II

Ermal si svegliò di soprassalto scosso da un brivido di freddo improvviso.

Il corpo gli doleva, tentò di allungare gli arti intorpiditi ma le ossa schioccarono come legno ad ogni suo minimo movimento. Trasalì sentendo un forte rumore di catene, abbassò lo sguardo e vide i suoi polsi imprigionati in morse di ferro fissate alla parete da lunghe catene arrugginite. Un dolore sordo alla testa gli fece capire di aver ricevuto un colpo ben assestato ed un capogiro costrinse Ermal a chinarsi per evitare di ricadere all’indietro.  Rimase ancora per un paio di minuti fermo sul freddo pavimento di pietra, era quasi stordito da quella livida luce del sole che penetrava da un’alta finestra posta a circa due metri dal pavimento.

_ Come ho fatto ad arrivare fino a qua? _

Tentò di  alzarsi in piedi e, reggendosi al muro, mosse un paio di passi. Le dita affusolate accarezzavano le fessure nel muro percependo il freddo fino nelle ossa, tremava e la camicia di lino che portava non lo scaldava abbastanza. Guardò al di là della pesante griglia di ferro e notò sorpreso un paio di candele ancora accese, tentò di prendere una ma le catene gli stringevano i polsi fini. Tastò allora le gelide sbarre,  ci si aggrappò e le tirò verso di se. Esse non si mossero nemmeno di un millimetro.

Riprovò di nuovo, ancora e ancora ma era in trappola. 

Da solo e in  _ trappola _ . 

Frustrato urlò stringendo le sbarre di ferro tra le sottili dita fino a farle sbiancare, si accasciò a terra portandosi le mani al volto e poi tra i capelli tirandone le punte. 

Non riusciva a mettere in ordine i pensieri, solo lì sentì la paura chiara e definita farsi strada nel cuore che pulsava come un dannato, lo squarcio di un ricordo apparve nitido nella sua memoria: Marco che correva a perdifiato per il bosco, su e giù per le colline. Ricordava sua madre che quella mattina gli aveva donato una copia del suo dramma preferito.

_ Sua _ _madre_.

Si sentiva tremendamente uno sciocco, le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore.

Aveva paura come da tempo non l’aveva più avuta, poteva paragonare quella sensazione al terrore nel vedere il padre sulla via di casa con la borsa del lavoro sulle spalle e in corpo fin troppo alcol. 

“AIUTO, QUALCUNO MI TIRI FUORI DA QUI!” tentò urlando a pieni polmoni, la gola bruciava e una lacrima corse giù per la guancia sinistra. Se l’asciugò prontamente con il dorso della mano, come un bagliore gli tornò alla mente la figura scura e il volto, quel volto coperto per metà con una maschera bianca.  Si ricordava l’occhio sinistro color del ghiaccio, così spaventoso e così  _ ipnotico. _

Così stava seduto con la schiena contro il muro a pochi passi dalle sbarre della cella, i palmi delle mani posati a terra come se potessero sostenere il peso della sua memoria e di quei flash che, confusi, gli apparivano davanti agli occhi. 

Un clangore improvviso lo fece sobbalzare, Ermal sentì il cuore rimbalzare nella cassa toracica.

“Andrea non è sicuramente una buona idea, al padrone non piacerà.” una voce rimbombava per le strette scale alla destra della cella. I passi si avvicinavano sempre di più, Ermal curioso tese le orecchie in ascolto.

“Roberto, al padrone non piace nulla!” bofonchiò una seconda voce più acuta e acerba della prima, “Insomma non possiamo lasciarlo lì a morire, che persone spregevoli saremmo!”. 

Ermal scorse le due figure comparire sulle strette scale a chiocciola entrambi in abiti da camerieri dalle camicie linde  ed inamidate.

“Ehi sei sveglio! Tutto bene?” chiese il servo più giovane tra i due.

“Vorresti dire  _ sei vivo _ .” 

“Roberto, piantala!” 

Ermal non aveva l’intenzione di pronunciare una singola parola, non per lo spavento e tantomeno per la paura. Per rabbia, quella che sentiva divampare nel petto come un fuoco indomabile.

“Amico, non vogliamo farti nulla!” tentarono di tranquillizzarlo. “Volevamo solo sapere se tu stessi bene.” 

Ermal annuì e “Dove sono?” chiese in un soffio roco.

“Sei in una cella, mi pare ovvio” rise il più giovane.

“Evita di fare lo spiritoso.” s’alzò di scatto in preda all’ira. “Dimmi dove mi trovo?” soffiò poi a denti stretti. Le catene si erano aggrovigliate impedendo a Ermal di avvicinarsi alle sbarre, egli le tirò con forza sentendo i polsi scricchiolare tra le morse fredde. 

“Piantala di fare baccano quassù!” sussurrò il secondo uomo stizzito, “Il padrone ci sentirà!” 

Ermal ne aveva già abbastanza di quelle scenette e “fatemi uscire!” sentenziò.

“Non possiamo, non dipende da noi.” risposero i due uomini all’unisono.

“E da chi dipende?” ringhiò il riccio stringendo i pugni. 

“Dipende dal padrone.”

Le catene scricchiolavano ad ogni movimento di Ermal ma non demordeva,  i polsi dolevano tremendamente stretti tra le morse di metallo mentre spingeva il corpo in avanti per poter guardare negli occhi i due servi.

“Perchè? Perchè mi trovo qui!” si disperò Ermal in gabbia. 

“Perchè tu  _ l’hai visto. _ ” 

 

  -                                                                               

 

“Signore, non possiamo lasciarlo morire di fame.” pronunciò Andrea avanzando nella stanza buia tenendosi Roberto vicino a lui. Quest’ultimo si dimenava sotto la mano del compagno che gli stringeva il gomito. Insomma, non era mica colpa  _ sua  _ se stavano per finire in un pasticcio grande quanto una montagna.

La figura in poltrona non rispose, teneva stretto nella mano guantata un calice di vino che, di tanto in tanto, se lo portava alle labbra.

“Siamo andati a trovarlo oggi.” soffiò Andrea dopo un minuto di puro e assordante silenzio.

“Scusa, ripeti meglio?” scandì la figura seduta.

“Siamo stati dal ragazzo.” balbettò il giovane servo.

“Cosa avete fatto?” tuonò Fabrizio alzandosi dalla poltrona e raggiungendo con grandi falcate i due inservienti.

“In realtà l’idea è stata di Andrea, non mia.” ribatté Roberto nascondendosi dietro la figura dell’amico.

“Siete andati da lui senza il mio permesso?” con un gesto repentino dettato dall’ira, scaraventò a terra il bicchiere di cristallo. Andrea e Roberto indietreggiarono di qualche passo andando a sbattere contro la porta della camera da letto del signore. 

Fabrizio stava in piedi, gli occhi brillavano di rabbia come quelli di un animale feroce, le mani tremavano serrate in due pugni stretti ed una di queste raggiunse la spada che portava alla cintura ma si ritrasse come scottata. 

“Signore può essere quello giusto!” ruppe il silenzio Andrea.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” ringhiò il moro raggiungendo il servo che aveva precedentemente parlato. 

“Signore, gli dia una possibilità.” deglutì poi Roberto portandosi due dita al colletto della camicia, giusto per non rimanere in apnea ancora per molto per poi aggiungere “magari sarà lui che spezzerà l’incantesimo”.

“Come potete pensare che lui si innamori di me? E come sapete che io mi innamorerò di lui?” 

“Semplice, basta riuscire a conquistarlo! Lei è sempre stato bravo in queste cose, Signore” disse sornione Andrea.

Prontamente Roberto gli tirò una gomitata nel costato per zittirlo, l’altro si contorse leggermente per attutire il dolore sordo alle costole.  

“Non rimane molto tempo signore” pigolò Roberto “La rosa sta perdendo tutti i suoi petali.”  

Fabrizio grugnì dando loro le spalle, si chinò per raccogliere i cocci di cristallo del calice che aveva fatto cadere. 

“Signori, dategli la miglior camera che abbiamo.” disse perentorio voltandosi nella loro direzione “Ma se questo non funzionerà sapete bene che sarò costretto ad ucciderlo.” soffiò poi.

I due uomini si inchinarono tremanti per poi scomparire dietro l’alta porta di legno scuro.

Fabrizio finì di raccogliere il vetro inzuppandosi i guanti di vino. “Che spreco” sbuffò. “Del buon vino per uno sciocco ragazzo.”.

La luce della luna entrava pallida dalle ampie finestre che davano sul cortile interno del palazzo, essa era là, grande nel cielo. Fabrizio si fermò ad osservarla, sembrava quasi che stesse ridendo prendendosi gioco di lui. 

Disturbato da quella vista si voltò verso la rosa, era ancora là dove l’aveva posata e brillava come una stella intrappolata sotto una campana di vetro. 

Brandì il manico di uno specchio pronunciando secco: “Mostrami il ragazzo.” ed esso obbedì all’ordine riflettendo sul vetro l’immagine nitida del prigioniero. 

Era così  _ bello _ .

Fabrizio era ipnotizzato da quegli occhi grandi e scuri che spiccano su quella pelle diafana, parevano due pozzi profondi appannati dalle lacrime versate. I capelli voluminosi erano ricci e ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle coperte da una camicia di lino grezzo ancora umida e appiccicata al suo corpo. Non avrà avuto più di venticinque anni ed ora, curvo con i polsi incatenati, teneva la testa in avanti pronunciando parole incomprensibili a bassa voce come se stesse recitando una litania infinita. Tese meglio le orecchie sentendo quella voce così soave e gentile cantare di sogni ancora da raggiungere, del bene provato da una madre, di fiori appassiti e campi di grano secchi. Quella voce gli accarezzava le orecchie e l'anima sebbene intonasse di una vita non vissuta appieno. 

L'aveva visto quel pomeriggio riverso a terra dormiente, il viso di porcellana scavato, i polsi bianchi e fini stretti dalle catene e labbra arrossate piene, aride e secche per il freddo provato. Si era domandato se stesse facendo la cosa giusta impriionandolo ma effettivamente era un pericolo lasciarlo andare via.

Il principe scosse la testa, scaraventò lo specchio sul tavolo tentando di levare dalla mente quella visione.

Voltò lo sguardo di nuovo in direzione della rosa, un petalo rosso fuoco si staccò da essa e cadde leggero ai piedi del fiore appassendo.

Fabrizio dovette mordersi il labbro martoriato per trattenere un grido di dolore ma non ce la fece, urlò accasciandosi a terra reggendo la maschera che era scivolata dal suo volto. Il suo corpo pareva in fiamme scosso da forti tremori, non riusciva a formulare un pensiero corretto invaso da quel dolore lancinante che l’aveva piegato in due. Tentò di mantenere il controllo, inspirò a fondo arpionando il bordo del tavolo sul quale era posata la campana di vetro. Ogni volta che la rosa perdeva un petalo il corpo di Fabrizio si ribellava al suo controllo e cedeva ad un dolore quasi mortale che lo faceva accartocciare su se stesso, si riaprivano ferite e le cicatrici tornavano a sanguinare, di nuove comparivano deturpandogli la pella diafana. Piano il dolore scemò, rimase accasciato a terra per un paio di minuti con la testa pesate e piena di pensieri. Alla rosa mancavano solo quattro petali, un paio di settimane e per rendersi conto che piano sarebbe svanito in quel dolore infernale una volta per tutte. Forse era finalmente arrivato il momento, forse doveva davvero finire così. 

Si rimise in piedi sistemandosi l'abito scuro, si avvicinò alla specchiera argentata e, c on grande orrore, notò un nuovo lembo di pelle, lì sulla fronte, deturpato e insanguinato. Si asciugò la fronte madida di sudore e si aggiustò i capelli nascondendo la nuova ferita che la maschera di porcellana non poteva nascondere. Si sfilò piano il guanto che si era appiccicato alla pelle rotta della mano sinistra e le ferite bruciavano a contatto con il tessuto imbevuto di vino.

L'ora di cena era arrivata da un pezzo ma si sentiva lo stomaco sconquassato dal forte dolore, si cambiò i guanti lasciando quelli sporchi a terra. Si sedette al pianoforte e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, stava suonando le note di quella canzone triste che il ragazzo del bosco aveva intonato poco prima.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma mia che faticaccia, spero (come al solito) di essere stata abbastanza brava nella stesura di questo capitolo.   
> Detto ciò la mail-box è aperta a tutti e a tutto, a presto figlioli!

**Author's Note:**

> Salve popolo, inizio precisando che non so scrivere e bla bla bla -vi risparmio il pippone lungo sette chilometri di me che faccio schifo di qui e di là ecc ecc- ma ho trovato questo plot e la cosa mi ha gasato troppo.  
> Ci metterò l'anima per descrivervi esattamente ciò che vedo io nella mia mente, giuro! 
> 
> A presto


End file.
